


again and again and again

by -amrita- (Cchinita)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hurts So Good, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, breaking the 4th wall???, everyone/yuu - Freeform, how tf do you tag, most of the guys aren't mentioned, no one is actually here except for yuu, only implied, open to constructive crits btw, some not so great implications of d e a t h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cchinita/pseuds/-amrita-
Summary: It all looks so, empty, no that isn’t the right word, ah barren, barren is what they were looking for. It all looks so barren, not just this musty office, the school as a whole. It is too quiet, no traffic of students walking to class nor their laughs as they eat at the cafeteria.Just soulless silence.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Yuu, Azul Ashengrotto/Yuu, Cater Diamond/Yuu, Deuce Spade/Yuu, Epel Felmier/Yuu, Everyone/Yuu, Floyd Leech/Yuu, Grim/Yuu, Jack Howl/Yuu, Jade Leech/Yuu, Jamil Viper/Yuu, Kalim Al-Asim/Yuu, Leona Kingscholar/Yuu, Riddle Rosehearts/Yuu, Ruggie Bucchi/Yuu, Trey Clover/Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	again and again and again

“crowley?”

“headmaster?”

“a-are you there?”

Yuu looks around the dark room, the outlines of the furniture they can barely see, the soft carpet under their feet, and the stale air.

They take it all in.

And Yuu _remembers._

Remembers their first picture with the Ghost Camera. Sloppy and unprepared, they had Crowley take it while they were sandwiched between a grinning Ace and Deuce, Grim laying on their head. Sloppy and unprepared, but happy nevertheless.

Remembers all of it, all of the memories come flashing right before them.

The fights.

The overblots. **God the overblots.**

The times they could just relax, eating a tart and drinking tea with everyone.

Each one of those memories came right back, light blinding them and the dark engulfing them completely.

And then it stopped.

No more late-night cramming for an assignment.

No more selfies and baking sessions.

No more running at an ungodly hour or sleeping in on weekends.

No more bustling tables or quiet breaks with coffee.

No more parties or late-night talking and dancing.

No more sweet nothings and reassurances.

No more hugs and— Just emptiness, a black void that holds nothing. A void that _will_ never hold anything ever again because they—

It all looks so, empty, no that isn’t the right word, ah barren, barren is what they were looking for.

It all looks so barren, not just this musty office, the school as a whole. It is too quiet, no traffic of students walking to class nor their laughs as they eat at the cafeteria.

Just, soulless silence.

It is so so quiet, so empty. No students. No teachers. Not even ghosts remain in this shell of a school.

And, there is Yuu.

Yuu with trembling shoulders,

who feels like they can’t breathe and _oh God, Ace, Deuce, everyone I’m so sorry and—_

oh this feeling,

**Alone.**

They’re alone.

Because they failed **again.**

Because they couldn’t stop them and they—

Because they were supposed to save them and they failed and—

And, what? What was that?

Another shot?

But why?

Why would you want to restart this, this whole train wreck?

...

......

Oh.

You… You want to save them too?

Yeah, **you.**

Looking at the screen right now.

You want to save all of them, right?

Okay, then let’s save them.

I don’t care anymore, what could happen to me I mean.

After all, you tend to not care after you’ve failed a lot of times, right?

So, do what you must, and please, please save them.

Save them because I can’t.

Because I failed.

_Ah, my lovely Lord,_

_The noble and beautiful flower of evil,_

_You are the most beautiful, number one in this world._

_ーMirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the most…_

_ーFor thee, guided by the Mirror of Darkness,_

_Follow thy heart and take the hand of the one reflected in the mirror._

Yuu stares at the hand in the mirror, face blank and eyes dead.

They take it.

“Do not worry,” “For we can try again…”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far,, congrats !! i hope you enjoyed this little thing i whipped up and kudos or/and comment if you want !!


End file.
